1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to artificial fishing lures, specifically to an improved lure which can be cast great distances with rod and reel and retrieved, or trolled, with improved longevity while capable of being manufactured in sizes, shapes and proportions of natural prey such as eels, squid and baitfish. The lure can display swimming action that resembles that of wounded prey or other.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art bas described casting lures that are intended to display erratic motion while being retrieved through water. This type of motion simulates wounded bait that will incite an increased number of strikes from game fish.
The artificial lures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,998,372 and 6,170,190 and 6,094,855 and 5,894,692 and 4,392,161 and 4,312,148 are made of a one-piece homogenous flexible elastomeric material. The inventions of the prior art require that the lure be attached to the fishing line by inserting the hook into the elastomeric body and tying the fishing line to the hook.
In the prior art, the hook can very easily be torn out of the elastomeric material during a cast or strike by game fish.
In the prior art, the force between the hook and the elastomeric material must be kept below limits in order to prevent tearing, consequently, the maximum weight and subsequent size of the lure is restricted. This restriction of size prevents the lure from dimensionally approximating certain types of natural bait such as the American eel, a favorite food of striped bass for example.
Further, limiting the maximum force that can be applied to the lure by the hook and maximum weight of the lure directly limit the distance with which the lure can be cast. This is of great consequence to the fishing method of surf casting in salt water where distance casting is of particular importance.
In the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,372 a plurality of recesses forming T-shaped cross sections in the elongated body provide for erratic motion between the adjacent elongated flexible body portions. The invention of the prior an is inherently weak at the T-shaped cross sections and is susceptible to ripping during casting or a strike from game fish. These weak sections impose limits on the maximum weight and size of the lure.
Further the T-shaped cross section of elastomeric material provides little restoring force after the lure deflects from its equilibrium shape and as a result the restoring response is sluggish and unanimated.
The artificial lure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,811 comprises a plastic elongated flexible body with an embedded elongated tubular casing to receive hook and line. In the prior art the tubular casing is inflexible and destroys the action of the lure intended to imitate live bait.
The artificial lure in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,541 and 5,007,194 has a sheepskin body from which long fibers extend. The long fibers do not take on the appearance of a solid body, as is the case with the prey, which the lure is intended to resemble.
The artificial lures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,893,231 and 5,689,910 and 4,783,928 calls for the hook to be embedded into a thick cross section of rubber. This makes it increasingly difficult to set the hook into the fish as the rubber interferes.
Accordingly, several objects or advantages of the artificial fishing lure of the current invention over artificial lures of prior art are as follows;
The artificial fishing lure of the current invention has a tear resistant core, which affords much increased strength and longevity.
The resilient core allows for the lure to be much larger in size thus better approximating certain types of bait. The resilient core permits the lure to be manufactured in greater sizes and weight without risk of ripping the hook from the lure. This will provide for improved casting distances.
Grooves in the artificial fishing lure do not interrupt the continuous reinforcing by the core so that the integrity of the lure is not affected.
The core can have elastic properties, which provide for a greater restoring force to the artificial fishing lure thus imparting a more lifelike action. The core of the current invention is flexible and serves to enhance the action of the lure.
Lure can have an elongated flexible body substantially equal to natural bait and prey in size, shape, and proportions.
The artificial fishing lure of the current invention requires only that the hook pierce the core of thin section so that minimal interference is made to the process of setting the hook. Also the aperture that receives the bend can be slotted to further reduce the interference of the lure while setting a hook in a fish.
The artificial lure of the current invention can be easily augmented with either a weight or a vane control swimming and diving performance.
The current invention can accept multiple hooks in order to better hook the intended predator.
The swimming action of the current invention can be easily modified by cutting or removing parts of the body. The action of the lure can be optimized by the end user to suit specific fishing conditions or the intended game fish. Modifications to the body can be grooves of any shape, number or location.
Further objects and advantages of the artificial fishing lure of the current invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
An artificial fishing lure having a tear-resistant core capable of receiving one or more hooks in apertures in the core so that hooks are perpendicular to the core. An elongated flexible body is affixed to the core. The body may have disconformities or grooves in the cross section in order to promote an intended action while retrieved through the water.